1000 words
by Amity Hazel Lillypad Flara
Summary: a little something to break my record of 806 words. Jercy pairing. I don't want to give away too much, but each chapter will be EXACTLY 1000 words. no more, no less. Percy is having PTSD. and a new war rises. T, 'cuz I don't think it's a M. Tragedy for flashbacks, well most of them... ENJOY! :) I dont own PJO.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I had this randomly made. I don't own.**_

.

_Percy ran for what seemed like forever. He could hear the gigantic footsteps of Tartarus. He could hear the god, no, primordial, monsters calling out to him. 'We'll protect you, Perseus Jackson. Stay with us.' He didn't want to. He didn't want to become the thing he feared most: a monster. He ran and ran, until he tripped. He fell down, the dark glass under him shattered, and he fell. _

_._

"_Perseus. I won't hurt you." He heard Tartarus' voice echoed throughout the chamber. His prison. Percy started crying, tears rushing to get free. He had never cried in his life, not like this. He was giving up hope, faith that someone, ANYONE, could save him from the prison in which he was exiled to. Maybe the gods found that Octavian lied. Jason would find a way. _

_._

_He could feel the primordial stopping at the mouth of the prison. "Perseus. I promise. We'll make the gods pay for believing Gaia's spy. We could put an end to them. We coul-"_

_._

"_GO AWAY!" Percy cried out. He wasn't going to do it. Doing that would make him a monster. Tartarus would have gotten to him earlier, if he hadn't found a way to enchant the prison. Percy could summon the prison at any time, any amount of power drained from his system, it took no effort. It was his only haven._

_._

_He heard Tartarus sigh. "I'll be back with your food later."_

_._

_Percy never knew why Tartarus was being so nice, he after all did escape the place before, when he was a demigod. Part of his punishment was that he was made immortal. Forced to live forever in pain. _

_._

_He regretted telling Tartarus to leave. The only company he had. Just like Jason._

_._

_Father Chaos, Jason. The only one who knew the true story. The only one who helped him when he returned from this dreaded place. The only one who stood up for Percy when the gods believed that lying weasel. The only one who sends the food down to Percy. The only one who loved Percy._

_._

_He broke down again. He reached for Annabeth's, no, **Luke's** dagger. Annabeth wasn't worthy of it. He held an arm's length away from his heart and-_

_._

"Percy!" a faint voice broke his dream, his nightmare, his… his… memory. "PERCY WAKE UP!" Jason's voice rang loud and clear now. Percy's eyes snapped open, he sat up quickly, almost hitting his secret boyfriend's face. He clutched his heart with his right fist, breathing heavily.

.

"Are you okay, Perce?" Jason didn't know about the nightmares; no one did. Percy put a realistic smile on.

.

"Everything is okay, Jay. It was just a dream." Jason looked as though he didn't believe Percy, but nodded.

.

"Just wondering." Percy looked at Jason in the eyes and saw the worry in them. He wanted to tell him, but it will only result in pity and sadness. He wanted Jason to be happy, so therefor, Percy had to act like nothing happened.

.

Jason had found a way to save Percy. To help him escape his curse. Tartarus told Percy before he left that he was welcomed there any day of any year. Jason kept him in hiding for 10,000 years. They lived in Alaska.

.

After Percy was sent to Tartarus, the gods made Jason an Olympian, along with Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Reyna, Hades (oh, by the way, didn't want Percy to go to Tartarus. He just didn't like Percy.), Hestia, and Octavian. Jason became the God of Alaska, and international monster collector. He later gave that ability to Percy, since Percy had become a monster before Jason found him.

.

Percy smiled at Jason. A true one. He remembered how Jason had saved him

.

_Percy hadn't eaten in days. He didn't need to. He wanted to die. He didn't even know if Jason remembered him, or why he was sending the food. The only thing he probably remembered was that it was important to send it there. _

_._

_ He didn't even realize the food wasn't coming any more until recently. Jason was probably caught, or didn't think he should any more._

_._

_ He had given up hope. No one could come to save him. He joined the monsters. He didn't know why he did do it earlier. He became a Hero, a respected saver. An enemy turning into an ally. _

_._

_ He sat by the river Lethe, when something tried to touch him. On instinct, he tried to flip the thing into the river… until he saw the face. Jason._

_._

_ "Percy. Please." Jason must have thought that Percy hated him. "I came here to get you out."_

_._

"PERCY!" Jason waved his hand in front of his face. "You zoned out again." Percy giggled.

.

"Sorry. Just thinking." Percy said, trying to calm down his boy- no, husband. They got married a century ago. Percy still called Jason his boyfriend. "Are they really coming? Do they have to? I could just-"

.

Jason sighed. "I don't want them to come either. But we have to talk about the third up rise of Kronos AND his mom. You just have to stay near me, and they can't hurt you. Neutral grounds. You can't hurt them, so they can't hurt you." Percy nodded.

.

"It's just, if I leave, they'll try to send me back there…" Percy started.

.

"Percy. Tartarus is on our side. He'll just send you right back, WITH AN ARMY." Jason said. The God of Alaska watched Percy as he shifted from foot-to-foot. "I'll make them promise not to send you there. They can't argue if I don't tell them WHO, at least until they swear on the Styx. Then you'll be safe."

.

"What if they find out I'm a-"

.

"I won't let them." Jason looked down. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

_The roar echoed through the halls. Percy huffed and puffed as he ran. _'I have to distract him.'_ He thought. The roar came again, only this time it was louder. _'Jason would kill me if I die.'_ Percy thought as the monster rounded the corner. The hellhound growled. It looked like a bloodhound, which Percy thought was rude, since it was out for __**his **__blood. Broken glass covered the floor, multi-colored from a piece of artwork that was caught in a fight, centuries ago. He picked up a piece of glass, roughly the size of a flat water bottle._

_._

_"__Kill them!" The hellhound spoke in the earth goddess' voice. "KILL THEM ALL, PERSEUS JAMES JACKSON!" the monster howled as Percy managed to send a piece of broken glass into it's knee._

_._

_"N__ever. I would NEVER." Percy breathed. His breath came is choppy gasps and heaves. Blood was dripping from the monster's injury._

_._

_The hellhound launched itself at the son of Poseidon. Out of pure instinct, he pulled out a sword. Sadly, his original sword was borrowed by the love of his life Jason. And he also didn't realize that it was Bob's sword. He swung the sword, which was enchanted to adjust any size the wielder wanted it to, and the hellhound burst into dust. Percy took a moment to think about the war. Were they really going to win, or if this was a dream Gaia was giving us. Maybe they have already lost._

_._

_Percy heard the high pitch scream from the main room, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Sht, Aphrodite." Percy muttered. "Can't she just last an HOUR in combat?"_

_._

_He ran down the hall, only to stop in his tracks. Gaia's true form sat in the middle of the room, eyes closed. Battle raged all around her. Annabeth was slicing the sword that someone had given her a month ago. Piper was using the cornucopia, Leo was a… hot mess. Hazel and Hecate stood side by side, Mist swirling around them. Frank was a gigantic giant, literally. Jason was trying to work his way into the middle of the room. The Olympians were fighting their respected anti's, along with ten demigods alongside them. Aphrodite had lost her last demigod; all her children but Piper and Drew were dead. And Drew was being possessed by Gaia, serving as her maid. Gaia sent comands, forcing Drew to Charmspeak all of it._

_._

_Percy sighed. Her bane stood over her, smiling an ugly smile. Percy stuck the sword into the giant's gut, and Aphrodite smacked, hard. The giant disappeared, leaving a disgusted goddess of beauty. She took a deep breath. Then, she smiled._

_._

_"That happened. Thanks Percy. Hey, where did you get the sword? It looks like-like" her eyes widened._

_._

_"PERCY! BEHIND YOU!" She screamed. Too late. He felt a sword stabbed into his ribs, right where his heart was. _

_._

_He dropped to his knees, unable to scream. He knew who did this: Gaia. The Earth goddess looked at me and laughed. "Finally! I'm awake!" Everyone looked my way, stunned, and Jason looked close to tears. Percy looked at his boyfriend in the eyes. '_The plan' _he thought. _'We still have a chance.'

_._

_"Jason." Percy rasped. "Now." Jason snapped out of his shock, and yelled. Thunder shook the Athens Parthenon. A swirling storm formed. Thalia, The last Hunter of Artemis gasped. "How-"_

_._

_"Ouranus! Come and help, I call you from your resting place in the heavens. I call you to earth, to help us stop your Power Driven Ex-wife. I call you to end your sibling's war. Please answer my call!" _

_._

_As Jason chanted these words over and over, altenating between greek and Latin each time, a face started to form, then a body. It was made of Pure Air, clouds, and rain. then, Percy blacked out._

.

.

"Percy! you need to stop doing that! You're scaring me!" Jason's voice broke the dream. Percy sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, not remembering HOW he got into bed last night.

.

"Sorry. Stupid echoes keep coming back." Percy rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. Jason nodded.

.

"I want you to dress your best. as much as you hate the Olympians for not realizing that Octavian the Weasel was lying, I still do not want you to looked like ran laps through Hell." Percy giggled.

.

"Kay." he kissed Jason before getting off the bed. Jason moaned as he saw that Percy had NOTHING but briefs on. Percy's medium-dark gray tail whipped around his calf's.

.

"You should also hide your tail if you don't want them to know." Then, the Alaskan god left the room.

.

.

Percy walked out an Hour later, having a hard time getting his tail into hiding. Jason laughed. Percy's tye was undone, his shirt buttons in all the wrong holes, jeans unzipped, and shoes untied.

.

"I told you," Jason stated as he fixed his Husband's shirt. "Dress like you never lived in hell."

.

"sorry." percy mumbled. "I've never dressed like this before."

.

Jason moved on the zipping Percy's jeans. "Then maybe I should make you dress like this everyday until-" he moved on to the shoes.

.

"NO!" Percy growled, his puma-like tail whipping, having broke lose while Jason had fixed his jeans. Jason chuckled, finally coming to the tie.

.

"There. Perfect." Jason took a step back, admiring his masterpiece. Percy was perfect... if you ignored the tail. It was difficult for the monster god to stuff his tail in his jeans; plus, it was not comfy.

.

"You still need to hide your tail." Jason sighed. "guess they'll have to know." Percy nodded. There was a knock on the door of Jason's house. "Com'n sweetheart." Jason kissed his check. "Let's get this meeting started. Just stay by the door until i say it's safe to come out."


	3. Chapter 3

_Percy hesitated. Would Jason even care? He knocked._

_._

_"__Come in." Jason's voice said. Percy opened the door. "Oh hey, Percy." Jason sat up in his bed, SHIRT OFF. "What's brings you to this Hell hole of a room?" _

_._

_"__Tart-tart-" He stuttered before breaking down into fits of sobs, dropping to his knees. Jason got up and walked over to the son of Poseidon. He Picked up the son of the sea, carrying him to the bed._

_._

_"__Hey, hey. Don't cry. I'm here." Jason's strong arms holding him close. Percy could feel the naturally high body heat of the Roman._

_._

_After a while, Percy looked up. "Well, this was embarrassing." He said. Jason laughed. He ran his hand though Percy's hair._

_._

_"__I don't care." Percy looked up into his Medium Sky Blue eyes. The sea-green eyed boy smiled, and snuggled up next to Jason. Not long after, they fell asleep._

_._

.

"PERCY!" Jason yelled. "Father chaos, you should really find a way stop these." Percy snapped awake. The blue-eyed god was in his face, worry in the said eyes.

.

"Well," Percy got off the floor, ignoring the Olympians. "If it makes you feel any better, this one wasn't that bad."

.

"JASON GRACE! WHY IS THIS-"

.

"Oh shut the fck up Drama queen. I have every right-" Percy saw the monster beside Artemis. A baby Hellhound, the size of a adult Main Coon.

.

"OH MY FATHER CHAOS!" Percy ran up to the hellhound, who looked like a rottweiler. "Aren't you the cutest thing?" He said. She barked, wagging her tail. Percy scratched the back of her ears, causing more wagging.

.

"Come on Percy." The Monster God looked at his husband. "I would watch you do this all day, but we seriously need to talk about your... ally." Jason was trying to not say Tartarus, but Percy got the picture.

.

He picked up the hellhound and started to walk towards the council room that Jason had always told him to say out of, in fear that his loved one would get more flashbacks because it was the EXACT replica of the Olympus throne room. Of coarse, he was right. As soon as he entered the room, it all came back.

.

_._

_Percy woke up. He couldn't see anything, nor hear. The last thing he remember was Jason summoning Ouranus. He tried to sit up. Key word: tried. He was strapped to a table. He finally saw his surroundings. He was at Olympus. He heard Octavian: "He is the traitor. HE awakened Gaia, on purpose."_

_._

_"NO HE DIDN'T!" Percy heard Jason scream. Tears was streaming down his face. "I saw everything! He knew what Gaia was going to do because Her EX told him! It was his plan to destroy her!"_

_._

_"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered. "The council has voted. Perseus Jackson has no witnesses-"_

_._

_"YES HE DOES! AND IT'S RIGHT HERE!" Jason was starting to kick against the hold of Hera. _

_._

_"And will be sent to Tartarus for his betrayal."_

_._

_A light enveloped Percy, but not before he told them one last thing: "I'll be back. You shouldn't believe in a real traitor."_

_._

.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Wakey wakey." A familiar voice said. Percy cracked one of his eyes open. Tartarus's smiling face was hovering above him.

.

"DADDY!" Percy figured if Tartarus helped out monsters, then he should call the primordial dad. He hugged the Lord of the Hell hole (which Percy insisted on; that guy can't keep his room clean).

.

"Perce?" He heard Jason say. "Is He..."

.

"Yes." he heard Jason sigh.

.

Percy stood up, rubbing his head. He had a headache. He felt a furry thing brush again his leg, and looked down to see the hellhound he was holding earlier.

.

"How-How long was I out?"

.

"15 minutes. Percy, they're getting longer." Jason whispered in Gratin (The mix between Latin and Greek.)

.

"Oh." Percy picked up the hellhound. "Sorry, Jay. I didn't think that-"

.

Jason held up his hand, symbolizing that he got the picture. "It's okay. Let's just get this over with."

.

.

"Finally!" Ares exclaimed as soon as we walked back into the council room. There was a table in the middle of the room, 14 of the 17 chairs were occupied. "Abou- why is HE here? Isn't he Tar-"

.

"And you point is...?" Dad raised his eyebrow. Ares stopped talking immediately.

.

After the Three sat down, they started to talk.

.

"So so-"

.

"Jason."

.

"How did you get Tartarus to help?" Zeus tried. He really did.

.

"Actually, Dad is MY ally." Percy set the hellhound on his lap and folded his arms. "And Jason spent A LOT of time trying to come up with reasons why we should help YOU."

.

"There's-"

.

"Jason." Percy warned, a growled was barely heard. His tail twitched in it's prison, for Percy had stuffed it back into his jeans. "The point is, I will help. If you except it."

.

"How do we know if you'll put a dent in this war?" Hestia asked, being as nice as she could. Percy's eyes softened. Hestia was injured during battle, and wasn't present in the room when Percy was exiled. That made her better than the rest.

.

"Hestia, I have about 35% of the monsters, 3 titans, Lady Nyx, and 4 giants ready to attack at anytime I say. I think it's better than none." The rest of the olympians staring at me in shock, as the goddess of the hearth and home smiled.

.

"AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT MMMMEEEEEEE!" Tartarus whined, pretending to be a little kid.

.

"Ignore him." percy muttered. "He's sometimes an idiot."

.

"I HEARD THAT!"

.

"I know you did."

.

.

**_Oh my gods. You have no idea how hard it is to type 1,000 words. The story above is 959 words. I took me 2 days to type this. 2! hope you enjoyed._**


	4. Chapter 4: notice

All stories are on hold!

.

I am working on a project, and it requires my full writing attention.

.

No, I will not close myself off from the world, so be free to ask me questions about my stories, and I might answer.

.

Anyways, News.

.

The Alaskain Gods is not completed. I do not wish to complete it, so if anyone wants the have it, you can. Adoption ends 7/31/14. The 20th person to pm me will have it. If no one is that 20th, I'll continue writing it.

.

The Fault in our gods plotline will be up for adoption on 09/30/14, so keep that in mind of you want it.

.

Austin will be on hiatus until 7/31/14, or longer.

.

I need ideas for demigod parodies, like tiny songs, or songs you made up. Pm me with the idea, and I will post it under your penname.

.

Holiday will have its next update on my oc's birthday, 8/9/14. And, yes, Percy's birth is classified as a holiday.

.

Faye and Jason is completed for now, so I will have some time to write my project, so dont cry.

.

New stories are being worked on. I plan to have a friend post the first 3 chapters on my Fanfiction account anniversary. (August 4 2014 will mark my one year anniversary)

.

Grades will not be continued until after the new year, so that's off my worry list.

.

Pairings will be deleted. Sorry, if you liked my sight for names, but I see no more purpose for the story. It will be gone on the 16 of October.

.

August 3-8, I have a goal. I will not attend my fanfiction, nor the internet, in the specific week.

.

That is all. Thank you for reading.


	5. UP FOR GRABS

All my stories, finished or not, is up for takes. PM me if you want a story, only one per user! Im starting on a clean slate with fresh stories. Consider me a newbie after a year or so of hiatus. Thanks for reading!

~Amity Hazel


End file.
